minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Execation (3): Reign of Terror
Yep the sequel is out now, yah happy, no, I bet no-one even looks at this, ok but hey welcome to (3) of The Execation series, hopefully this pasta is notice more often, and hopefully nothing bad happend in the story, but hey, this is made by League Fighters. Enjoy...... The Execation (Series) EXECATION (3): REIGN OF TERROR Drop him off here, he's lucky we let him escape. He will get up.. He will, and he'll be grateful he's alive. I woke up, suffocating on the sand, I took my head out of the sand, tree's, water, and a grassy plain area, where was I, did I escape. Some player in the distance was seen walking away from towards me, with another hooded player and a all black mass player, with mass leaving him yet he stayed the same height and weight. He will follow us, I knew I shouldn't have helped him! Herobrine's Fury reigned upon me, he teleported in front of me, and with one blow he knocked be into the sand, suffocating in a wall. Need a little help buddy. Even though I was dying, I could hear them laughing. I climbed out of the sand, and used my axe. Entity303's Scythe sparked with my axe. Herobrine laughed. He ran around me, placing blocks on my face, and building across. I hit him with my axe. AUGHHH! KILL HIM! I punched Entity303, and Took of his coat and looked the other way, hearing his screams, the only thin left was his coat. AUGHH, YOU WILL DIE! I noticed Herobrine began to bleed out blocky chunks, as I hit him. Swooping foward and more active, he was so fast that I was taking every hit from him yet not dying for some reason! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD! I took my hand and spun it creating a electric barrier, and swing the fist at him, electrocuting him in the eye, and watchng him fall back. augh.... Behind me something had hit me hard, It was Null, I then realized something, if everyone who was banned escaped, does that mean! Right at the moment, I heard the words, "FIRE!" Arrow's fired form every direction, There was a Player on a horse, the horse looked tired, TheEnderGuy, with his army of player's fired arrows at every direction, they sund some iron goldem's to take out Null and Entity303, but they managed to escape with invisibility, the rest of the player's where doomed! I had dug myself in the ground, and waited.......... -------- MEANWHILE Area Clear, Retreat To Base! I dug myself out, looking around. TheEnderGuy's army on it's way back to the 1 hour ride back to the Portal that would take them to the lobby, had stopped, a Man glowing Red was standing int he distance, head was twitching, and he was walking like a zombie, except his hands where down, the Man spoke. Hacker ' Do you, Be-Be-Lieve, Something ever great will happ-happen in your entire life span.' Arm The Dispenser Cannons. TheEnderGuy's Main Player, Loaded a Dispenser Cannon and had gotten off the horse, Castle Ragers couldn't be there for he was in the desert, the player got to it's knee's and held on it's shoulder, locking it. Carry On, Your Speech... Hacker ' You Believe only Pain is needed.' TheOneAbove quickly built a large wall of bedrock, picking up the wall, and slamming it onto the players' who didn't run, TheEnderGuy took off, TheOneAboveAll teleported to him, and used obsidian to uppercut, him jab him, and then used bedrock once his head was against the tree, he placed the bedrock against his head, suffocating him, and removing the block. TheEnderGuy got back up. Hacker ' Tell me..........Do you, feel PAIN!' No....... But I know who will. TheEnderGuy clashed his sword with TheOneAbove's all's fist, TheOne dodged TheEnderGuy's arrows, TheEnderGuy jumped up and impaled a sword through TheOneAboveAll's Body, he then splashed a weakness potion and began chopping more than once on TheOne's head, out of anger. Hacker ' AUGHHHHHH...' Hacker ' You......' Hacker ' You will not be see-ing the las-la-la-la-laa-st of ME!' I think we might. He finished TheOne off by removing the sword from TheOne's body and stabbing it threw his head killing TheOne.. TheEnderGuy walked off into the distance, before falling down, and see-ing Castle Rager's standing there before him. Category:League Fighters Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:Entity 303 Category:Dramapasta Category:Short Pastas